


night sky

by still_intrepid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Former enemies, Friendship/Love, Nyotalia, Quadruple Drabble, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_intrepid/pseuds/still_intrepid
Summary: nyo!pruspol in a quiet moment for rare pair week. funny you can know someone for so long without ever really looking at them.





	night sky

they heard the cheers from the others around the back by the lake—it had really been a shooting star.

“dude. _dude_ ,” said poland, eloquently. "we have to stay until the next one!“

she and prussia lay on their backs on the wooden picnic-style table in the gravel courtyard at the front of the rental house.

"sure,” prussia replied, husky voice crackling up from a rumble in her chest. “got no plans.”

it was past eleven and the summer night air was blissful. how exactly they came to be there when the party, along with all the drinks, had long moved elsewhere they couldn’t exactly have said: probably just lazy.

this far from the city the stars were bright and unabashed as childhood memory had them, as the colours in a medieval tapestry, as stained glass.

you could think about prussia in terms of starshine and moonlight, if you’d forgotten what a night sky was really _like_ : silver-ish hair and translucent skin. eyes like a blood moon or whatever. poland hadn’t really looked at prussia much at all until this last little while (when she’d been furtively looking a lot.) they’d known each other so well for so many years: funny how you could know someone that well without really ever looking at them. it was like, for a while there prussia was one of those people she could have drawn complete in every detail, if she could draw at all, but not describe adequately in words.  

well, unless the words were expletives. that would have covered it for a good few centuries.

they’d communicated mostly by yelling for a rather long time.

now they spoke together quietly, letting words fall not soft nor sweet but in that careless way you do when you’re lying next to someone in the expanse of a still summer night miles from anywhere. no projection technique at all.

“i mean this is nice isn’t it?” said prussia.

“yah,” said poland, “i freakin’ love air bnb.”

“dumbass, i meant—”

“i know.”

they weren’t looking at each other. poland felt like they were drifting on a floating island in the middle of the universe.  

all there was was the stars’ glare in her eyes, the cool fabric of her t-shirt on the skin of her chest as she breathed, prussia’s hand in her hand where their hands touched and held in the middle of the table.

**Author's Note:**

> on [tumblr](http://nyolietpol.co.vu/post/181030780130/night-sky-nyopruspol-400-words)


End file.
